neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Warlock (Charmed)
Warlocks are a breed of evil magical beings descended from the first witch Neena and her mate, who gained their powers from the All. Warlocks are considered the evil counterparts to good witches. Most warlocks are driven by the desire to kill and obtain the powers of good witches. However, there are various sub-species with their own distinctions and desires. There are several ways for one to become a warlock, though one can also be born as such. Warlocks rank low in the Hierarchy of Evil and are virtual second-class citizens in the Underworld. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. A notable example is the warlock Bacarra, who used Latin phrases as spells to achieve various effects. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for lost objects or beings through the use of a scrying crystal and a map. ;Active Powers *'Blinking:' The ability to instantly teleport from one location to another by blinking one's eyes. This is a highly common power among Warlocks, though not all have it.In "The Witch is Back", Melinda Warren mentioned that this power once belonged to witches, though it was later established as a warlock power. *'Individual Powers:' Like witches, warlocks possess powers uniquely their own. However, due to their ability to absorb the powers of other beings, warlocks are seen with a great variety of magical powers. The various sub-species of Warlocks are also shown possessing individual powers not displayed by other Warlocks species, such as the Dragon Warlock possessing Fire Breathing and The Collectors possessing Knowledge Absorption. It may also be possible for born Warlocks to inherit powers from their line similar to witches. ;Other Powers *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb and gain ownership of the powers of other beings. Warlocks can absorb the powers of good witches by stabbing and killing them with an athame. Though primarily known for stealing powers from good witches, they can also steal from other beings, such as demons. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Nearly all Warlocks are immortal, though there are a few exceptions. A notable example is the Familiar Warlock Shadow, who would not achieve immortality until he had shed the last of his familiar life. It is unknown if born warlocks such as the Rowe Coven are immortal, especially in the case of the half-warlock Brendan Rowe. Appendices :(Book of Shadows Comic text:) Warlocks :Warlocks have one goal: To kill good witches and obtain the witches' powers. They are witches that have chosen to follow the dark path by performing an irrevocable act of evil in killing another witch or by marrying a warlock in a Dark Binding. Most Warlocks have the power to teleport, known as blinking, though some lesser Warlocks are too weak to perform that act.The Sourcebook Spells to Defeat a Warlock *''The Power of Three Spell:'' The basic spell for vanquishing a warlock. *''Melinda Warren's Warlock Curse'' *''To Kill a Female Warlock'' Other Spells and Potions *''Phoebe Halliwell's Warlock Vanquishing Spell'' *''Eames Vanquishing Spell'' *''Potions:'' The Charmed Ones created a potion that would blind Warlocks and prevent them from Blinking. Becoming a Warlock There are several ways in which witches and other beings can become Warlocks: *For a witch to use his or her powers to kill a good witch and take his or her powers. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") *For a magical witch to be married to a warlock in a Dark Binding ceremony. This ritual can be conducted without consent and will turn the Witch into an evil warlock despite his or her previous moral inclinations. When the dark priestess Dantalian married Prudence Halliwell I to the warlock Zile, she and her sisters all became Warlocks due to their connection. This ritual also converted the Warren Book of Shadows into a Grimoire. However, for the conversion to be complete, the new warlocks must each kill an innocent. The conversion can be reversed by vanquishing the warlock that entered the marriage, which will annul the marriage and the conversion. ("Bride and Gloom") * To be born to one or more warlock parents. Two warlocks can produce a child, that will be a warlock upon birth, such as two brothers of the Rowe Coven. Brendan Rowe, however, a man born of a warlock father and a mortal mother, chose to renounce his evil nature and became a priest, shedding his warlock side. *For a familiar to kill his or her witch. The familiar then takes on human form and obtains the powers of his or her witch. Once this is done, the new warlock must shed the last of its familiar nature before midnight of the next New Moon in order to become immortal. ("Pre-Witched") Warlock Form in his warlock form]] Much like certain upper-level demons have a demonic form, certain warlocks possess limited shapeshifting abilities allowing them to assume a more monstrous form. In this form, warlocks have a disfigured appearance with sharp teeth, long earlobes and bright blue eyes. It is unknown if this form has additional benefits, such as an increase in power. The only warlocks to display this form were the Rowe Coven, suggesting this might be hereditary in nature. This form is triggered by anger and be controlled by regaining control over one's emotions. Speculation The term warlock has caused some confusion throughout the series, due to the term not being well defined. Warlocks have been described as simply evil witches, being a separate species and resembling demons. This issue was eventually addressed properly in the comics. Here it was revealed that both witches and warlocks came from Neena and her mate, who gained their powers from The All. The relation between warlocks and witches is further established by the fact that warlocks share the same basic abilities of spell casting, potion making and scrying.For example, the Familiar Hunter was able to scry. However, not all warlocks are known to use these powers, as most seem to prefer using their (potentially stolen) active powers. Initially, it was believed that warlocks are witches who have betrayed the Wiccan Rede. However, the statement all evil witches become warlocks is disproven later in the series when antagonists as Tuatha and Pearl Russell are clearly mentioned to be evil witches.As seen in "That Old Black Magic" It was also shown that one can be born a warlock, as with the Rowe Coven. It is clearly established that witches can indeed become warlocks through several means. When Dantalian used her dark magic to marry Prue to the warlock Zile, she and her sisters were turned into warlocks. The most basic way for a witch to become a warlock is to kill another witch and steal her powers. The fact that most demons show a disdain for warlocks suggests they are not demonic in nature either. However, they are also described as not being human due to their inability to bleed. Witches, on the other hand, do bleed and are considered human. This further suggest that, although related, witches and warlocks are not the same species. Known Warlocks Season 1= *Jeremy Burns *Rex Buckland *Hannah Webster *Matthew Tate *Nicholas *Rowe Coven **Gregory Rowe **Paul Rowe **Brendan Rowe |-| Season 2= *Malcolm *Jane Franklin *The Collectors *Anton *Dragon Warlock |-| Season 3= *Eames *Zile *Shadow |-| Season 4= *Devlin *Jackson *Hector |-| Season 5= *Future Bacarra *Present Bacarra *Rat Warlock *Kane *Familiar Hunter |-| Season 6= *Nigel |-| Comics= *Hogan *Ravan *Neena's unnamed son Mentioned only. |-| Novels= *LascarisKiss of Darkness *Coven of the New SunThe Crimson Spell **Justin Morgan **Celeste Bailey **Adrienne *Hugh MontgomeryWhispers from the Past *Timothy McBrideMirror Image *Douglas BrittanyA Tale of Two Pipers *Austin HerrickThe War on Witches *Seth RobbinsSeasons of the Witch Vol. 1 *Angus FamilyThe Warren Witches **Simon Angus **Bartholomew Angus Notes and Trivia * According to Prudence Halliwell I, there are 19 specific Warlock vanquishing spells in the Warren Book of Shadows, as mentioned in "They're Everywhere". *It was originally believed that warlocks could not be found through scrying. However, it is possible to track warlocks by scrying for the powers they have stolen, as a witch's power technically remains alive even after its user dies. * While some warlocks are so powerful they require vanquishing spells, others can be simply vanquished by potions or strong powers, like Piper's molecular combustion power. * Warlocks were featured more often in the earlier seasons. They essentially served the role of being the main form of antagonist in the first two seasons, only to be overshadowed by demons in later seasons. * The word warlock is derived from the old-English "waer logga", which means "oath breaker". The word was used by the Christian church as a derogative way to label Pagans. This origin could also be linked to Charmed definition, since warlocks have acted against the Wiccan Rede, which could be considered an oath. * Although warlocks are said not to bleed, this was not the case with certain warlocks, such as Jeremy Burns and the Familiar Hunter. Presumably half-warlocks will be able to bleed due to their human side. * Although warlocks are second class citizens in the Underworld, some of them seems to possess connections to high members of the Demonic Hierarchy, like in the case of Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster. Also, in the alternate reality of future Bacarra where Cole Turner became the ruler of the underworld, the class system changed under his rulership. Warlocks and demons were united as equals, giving evil one of its greatest triumphs in decades. * In "Muse to My Ears" it was mentioned by Cole and Leo that there was a law against warlocks stealing the powers of demons. It is considered treason and punishable by death. References Category:Magical beings Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Category:Charmed terms